Bag
bag (also known as Owen) has been a member of the cult since the 29th of June 2019. He quickly became among the most active users, using the tumblr account "saint-elliot-rodger" and the discord user "Champange Poppiniram#3680" at the time. Since then he has drifted from the public true crime community, Using his current tumblr account, "baaaaaag" for mostly aesthetic posting while high and/ or drunk. He remains active on Discord, his user being "Champane Poppiniram#4525" Personality bag describes himself as a "hard lad", being outwardly cold and mean spirited. He is known to joke around constantly, people stating that they can't tell is he's joking or not when he says something seemingly serious. He has encouraged other's bad habits and anti social behaviour on multiple occasions. However, he has shown to have a more vulnerable side, saying "can i get vulnerable for a second" to show he is being genuine. As of recent, notably when his original Discord account was deleted, he has shown his genuine side more frequently, stating that "bag" is just a persona, and personas never last. Relationships bag is well known within the cult, usually taking the role as a moderator in discord servers. He is well liked by most people, with Peach and Eva saying that "bag is off limits" when an anon (who would later be known as bag hate anon) asked who to bully. He is closest to Devon and Mark, nicknaming themselves "the boyz™". He is also good friends with Lili, who he was previously "internet married" to, and Lola, who he sees as among his closest friends. He has a good relationship with all other cult members, with no one taking a noticeable disliking towards him, something he has said himself he doesn't understand. Interests bag first referred to himself as a "soundcloud rapper", due to his physical appearance, but mostly his long hair, which he teases himself about. Despite most likely being a joke, bag is known to rap, notably when he would rap lyrics written by Lola, but prefers to write "shitty poetry". He is also very enthusiastic about voice chat, saying multiple times he wants to do a "middle school ASMR roleplay" or "drunk karaoke". he also has a fake podcast named the everlasting contrast, where all participants mock Dylan Klebold, but this usually derails into mocking bag for his accent. Another major interest of bag's is writing, as he has written a "6 page essay analysing mod adam" and several "rape fics". While the essay is not public, the fics are, and have been described as "disturbing but well written". However, since his discord account was deleted, most of these are lost. His poetry is another example of his writing, but, as he is embarrass by most of his poems, not much is known about them, but they are most likely about his relationship with Devon. bag is also an artist, saying that he makes some money by drawing furry porn, and sharing other drawings he may have made recently. Fun facts * bag calls himself biogender, using "cactus/ cactuself pronouns only" * he is known as god, with "bag is god" being a common saying within the cult * he recently began calling himself a "trans vsco girl" * he is insecure about his sexuality, constantly saying "i'm not gay", despite having a boyfriend * he is rarely seen without his beanie and fingerless gloves * bag is extremely attached to his minecraft cat, bag jr.